


Travail

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [7]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, I ran out of words, I skipped the birth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Zach, Short, Spaz says only 500, Whiny Owen, bossy zach, crappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: The only thing keeping the door closed was Owen's respect for his mate. And maybe Zach's threat to rip off the man's balls should the door open before he said.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Travail

**Author's Note:**

> I hate life at the moment. Here, have a Zach in labor drabble. It's pretty short and crappy and whatever.

Pain radiated through him. A hot, white, searing pain, one like nothing he'd ever felt before. It ripped through him in timed waves, feeling as if it were going to sever him in two. Maybe it would. Then at least the pain would be over and he could work on what comes next. That was the exciting part. He grit his teeth against the next wave, worse than the one before. He threw back his head and let out a pain wail that seemed to rip through the house as well.

Barely a second passed before there was a knock at the door. "Zach!"

His head snapped back and he let out a loud growl. "No!" He yelled. "Don't you dare touch that door!"

Footsteps retreated for a moment, echoing through the empty hall behind his closed door. But then they came right back. "I won't, Zach. I promised I wouldn't until you said but…" The voice lowered and softened and what sounded like fingertips gently raking down the door followed. "Hearing you in pain…" The voice whined.

"No!" Zach snapped again and doubled over as another contraction ripped through him. He closed his eyes and bared his teeth and tucked his chin against his chest. He planted his palms firmly on the bare wood floor and breathed. In and out, steady and slow. It was ingrained into his DNA. Alphas were erratic, dangerous, and possessive. They weren't to be around pups, not in the first few months and certainly not during the birth. Alphas were known to kill pups they believed inferior or to become so possessive and jealous that they forced their omega to abandon the pup. Omegas were to keep their alphas away from their pups, for as long as possible.

But Owen was different. There had been something about him from the start, from the first time they met and Owen hadn't just forced a claim on him. There was actual love between them. And Zach trusted that his alpha wouldn't hurt their pup, that he would be a good father to them.

"Stay!" He commanded loudly as he bit back another wail. It was hard to fight his instincts anymore than he already had. Zach wasn't in hiding and the door wasn't locked. The only thing keeping the door closed was Owen's respect for his mate. And maybe Zach's threat to rip off the man's balls should the door open before he said.

"I just want to help…"

"I don't need..." Zach's voice was cut off as another contraction hit him, knocking the air out of him. This was it, time to push. He closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and pushed with all the energy he had left. When he was done, he stared down at her. She was a mess of wrinkly skin and goo and was equally parts the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and the grossest. He leaned back and set her on his chest. "Owen, You can come in."


End file.
